Renaissance OS
by Tsukiyo Luna
Summary: Erza se bat contre Kyoka. Elle est privée de ses sens. Mais que sommes-nous sans eux ?


**Salut les macarons ! Un petit OS sur Erza pendant qu'elle se bat contre Kyoka ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle sombrait, petit à petit, elle se sentait partir, loin, très loin…

Au début, elle s'était contentée de la voir souffrir le martyre. Elle avait augmenté sa douleur jusqu'à ce que le moindre souffle de vent la face souffrir, puis elle s'était acharnée sur elle, la faisant expérimenter une douleur sans précédent… déchirant son corps jusqu'aux os. Elle souffrait, elle sentait son être se morceler. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter… Malgré elle, son enveloppe lâcha… Elle aurait voulu rester debout et se battre contre elle encore et encore… Mais son corps ne pouvait pas… Ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous-elle et elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle heurta le sol, dur, froid… Elle souffrit encore, l'impact lui coupant le souffle.

Le démon se pencha au-dessus d'elle, faisant apparaitre son visage dans son champ de vision.

« Je vais d'abord te voler la vue » dit-elle avec une voix empreinte de plaisir… Oui, elle se délectait de la faire souffrir… Comme elle l'avait dit, sa vue s'ôta progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit que dans un océan de noir.

« Ensuite, ton sens du toucher… » continua la démone doucement, comme pour prolonger le désarroi de sa victime. Le sol disparut petit à petit de son monde, le vent, le chaud, le froid, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, elle ne le sentait plus rien à part la douleur que cela lui infligeait… Ses cheveux ne paraissaient plus non plus dans sa dimension. Elle perdait même des morceaux d'elle…

« Ton sens du goût… » Sa bouche devint pâteuse et elle ne sentit plus le goût de sa salive, sur le coup une idée fugace la traversa, elle ne pourrait plus manger de fraisier, elle n'en sentirait plus le goût sucré de la fraise, celui doux et aérer de la chantilly ou la sensation fraiche de la crème…

« Ton odorat… » Elle sombra encore plus profond à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme si elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde… La seule chose qui la rattachait encore au réel était son ouïe mais bientôt, elle le savait, il partirait aussi…

« Et ton ouïe, ce sont les derniers mots que tu entendras jamais… » La phrase que la démone prononça la détruit… Elle commençait à ne plus rien entendre…

Elle sombrait, petit à petit elle se sentait partir, loin, très loin… Au plus profond d'elle-même… Elle se sentait flotter au milieu de nulle part… Du néant complet, du noir, du rien, du vide… Elle avait peur, affreusement peur, elle était prise à la gorge par cette sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac et lui bloquait la respiration… Elle était impuissante et elle détestait être impuissante… Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs… Des souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait oublier…

Il faisait noir aussi là-bas… à la Tour du Paradis…

Le soir aussi, lorsqu'elle se couchait sur le sol, sa peau s'écrasait contre les dalles froides et humides… Cette sensation la pénétrait jusqu'au fond d'elle-même… La dernière sensation qu'elle avait eue était un sol froid et humide qui lui écorchait la peau… Une sensation trop semblable à ses souvenirs…

Lorsqu'elle mangeait le pain rassis et les soupes pleines d'eau, sa bouche se ramollissait et elle avait envie de vomir son repas qu'elle s'efforçait pourtant d'avaler sinon elle mourrait de faim… Elle avait découvert les fraisiers à son arrivée à Magnolia et le goût dont elle se rappelait les moindres détails ne viendrait plus jamais emplir son palais…

Son nez était retroussé, les odeurs de gaz et de pourriture qui l'assaillaient toute la journée devenaient floues et se mélangeait si bien que, à un moment, elle ne sentit plus rien du tout. Son odorat se brouillait pour devenir inutilisable… Comme maintenant…

Un jour, elle avait insulté un garde car il avait frappé une amie à elle, l'obligeant à travailler alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus, son corps avait lâchée… Il l'avait alors frappée en lui disant de s'occuper de ses problèmes ou que sinon elle en aurait aussi. Il l'avait touchée au niveau de la tempe… Sonnée, elle n'avait rien pu faire et lorsqu'elle s'était relevée en titubant elle s'était aperçue avec effroi qu'elle n'entendait plus rien… Pendant 3 jours elle avait dû communiquer par gestes avec ses amis…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester au sol, trop de chose ressemblaient à là-bas, trop de choses lui rappelait la Tour du Paradis… A cette époque elle était impuissante, comme maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire… Pourtant, rien que l'idée de rester au même endroit dont les sensations lui rappelaient tant de choses, l'insupportait…

Si elle devait perdre les cinq sens, elle préfèrerait voir sa guilde au complet en dernier, heureuse et saine et sauf… Elle préférait toucher son lit moelleux et doux… Elle préfèrerait finir de manger un fraisier et que les goûts lui restent encore en bouche… Elle préfèrerait sentir son odeur, cette odeur qui la rassurait tant lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras à l'abri de tout… Elle préfèrerait entendre tout le monde rire ensemble… Elle préfèrerait tellement de choses…

« Tu n'aimes pas les choses comme elles sont alors change-les ! » Cette phrase lui revint en mémoire… C'était Natsu qui était venu la voir un jour alors qu'elle broyait du noir en disant qu'elle aimerait être amie avec Mirajane…

Il avait raison, cette évidence s'imposa à elle… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se rappeler la Tour du Paradis qu'elle souhaitait bouger… C'était parce qu'elle voulait voir ses amis, elle voulait encore se réveiller le matin alors que le soleil brillait, elle voulait manger des pâtisseries, elle voulait le revoir et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle voulait rire avec sa famille…

Elle voulait tout simplement vivre…

Alors, elle se battrait, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin… Avec ses cinq sens en moins, sans ses bras et ses jambes, sans ses armures… Elle se battrait quoiqu'il arrive…

Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps… Elle tourna la tête difficilement, marmonnant quelques bouts de phrases…

« Je… peux te voir. » Il fallait qu'elle bouge, il le fallait… « Quoi que… » Elle commença à se redresser, la douleur qui était devenue confuse revint au galop, le vent mordait sa peau comme si on lui sciait les membres… Il fallait qu'elle se lève, ses muscles se contractèrent lui faisant subir une douleur interne, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des courbatures et des crampes dans tous le corps… « Tu me… prennes » Elle était enfin debout sur ses jambes. « Nul ne peux m'enlever la lumière… » Elle alla puiser dans sa magie, au plus profond d'elle, au plus loin… Elle puisa dans cette ressource qui lui appartenait entièrement. « Qui brille sur mon chemin ! » Elle puisa encore plus… « Même si je ne vois rien… » Une vive lumière recouvrit son corps. « Même si je n'entends rien… » Une armure vint l'habiller… « Il y a une lumière en moi… Le chemin que j'ai suivi avec mes camarades, illumine mon avenir ! » Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être impuissante… Elle devait changer les choses…

Elle frappa devant elle, suivant son instinct qui lui criait que la source de son mal si trouvait… Son poing heurta la démone, la douleur qu'elle reçut dans sa main au moment de l'impact le lui affirma. « Je n'ai rien à craindre ! Cette douleur, elle ne compte pas ! » Elle ne craignait plus rien en effet, elle n'était plus impuissante, ses amis étaient là pour elle comme elle était là pour eux… La douleur qui la traversait ne valait rien par rapport à son envie de vivre, à la fureur qui lui rongeait le ventre et au désir d'avancer avec ses amis… « La vraie douleur ! C'est de perdre ses amis ! » Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ou tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait construit avec ses amis n'aurait servi à rien… Elle l'avait vu, dans son rêve à la Tour du Paradis, lorsqu'elle se battait contre Jellal, ses amis souffraient car elle était morte, oui, ils souffraient immensément face à la douleur de sa perte…

Elle devait continuer à frapper, suivre son instinct, son envie, son esprit… Alors elle s'élança, ignorant la douleur de son corps à cause du vent et de ses pieds qui cognaient contre le sol, elle enchaina les coups, touchant son adversaire à chaque fois, la douleur intense qu'elle ressentait dans ses moments l'informait qu'elle l'avait atteinte… Encore, encore, plus vite, plus fort, elle devait l'arrêter, elle devait la tuer…

Puis, d'un coup, alors qu'elle allait repartir pour une attaque, elle sentit une douleur inégalée lui lacérer le flanc gauche… Elle eut l'impression de perdre cette partie de son corps comme si on lui arrachait… Elle sentit un cri lui échapper… Et les coups s'enchainèrent, son adversaire avait de nouveau l'avantage et la faisait souffrir… Elle avait l'impression que son être était éparpillé et en lambeaux… Elle allait encore perdre…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas perdre… Elle esquiva et reprit la main, elle devait gagner… Repoussant son adversaire, elle invoqua ses sabres… Elle n'avait plus mal, elle n'avait plus peur… La flamme qui la rongeait effaçait tous ses doutes et ses souffrances… Ses armes étaient des extensions d'elle-même… Elle ne les sentait pas mais elles faisaient partie de son corps… Elle les maniait depuis tellement longtemps, elle savait tout, leur courbe, leur inclinaison, leur force, elle les connaissait… Elle commença à danser, à enchainer les mouvements, les réadaptant à chaque position de son adversaire, elle dansait au milieu du carnage, les débris étaient expulsés au loin lors de ses attaques sous sa force… Elle dansait jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, sa vitesse augmentait pour ne laisser aucune chance à son ennemi, ses poumons allaient exploser sous l'intensité de ses déplacements… Elle dansait jusqu'à tuer son adversaire, elle sentit la démone reculer sous ses assauts pour finalement s'écraser au sol… Elle dansait jusqu'à en tomber, son corps ne supporta plus l'effort, ses jambes lâchèrent et s'écroulèrent, ses bras se baissèrent et elle chuta en avant s'écrasant au sol.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger… Son adversaire était morte ou non ? Elle devait la tuer… Pour ses amis, pour elle, pour arrêter face… Elle sentit la douleur s'estomper puis revenir d'un coup… Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint au monde…

Elle vit Kyoka morte transpercée par son sabre grâce à Minerva…

Elle sentit le sol, étonnamment chaud sous elle… Comme si elle était près du centre de la terre…

Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ça ressemblait à du fer…

Elle sentit le brûlé des alentours lui agresser les narines…

Elle n'entendait plus le décompte de Face, seulement les explosions qui faisaient rage autour d'elle…

Erza avec connue une renaissance…

* * *

 **So ? What did you think of it ? (Donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?)**


End file.
